Dear Sasuke,
by Silva Bramley
Summary: So I guess that is why I’m sitting out in the training field, in the early morning, writing a letter to a guy I’ve decided to hate. That is you, by the way. Onesided InoXSasuke.


_Dear Sasuke,_

_I'm sitting out in the training field writing this. It's very late, past midnight and in the early morning and I should be back in bed sleeping. But I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm going on a mission tomorrow, actually, it's more like later today, because we've received information on your whereabouts. And we're being sent out to try and find you and to try and bring you back._

_So I guess that is why I'm sitting out in the training field, in the early morning, writing a letter to a guy I've decided to hate. That is you, by the way. I've found that it is easier to blame things on someone who is not there, someone who has betrayed you, and someone who seems to be ruining the lives of the people you love the most around you. Once again, that is you._

_And, I'm sure that if you're being blamed for things, you would like to know what it is you're being blamed for. I'm going to write them here, not that I think you'll ever actually get this letter, but because I know I'll feel better once I've written it out. And, if by some miracle you do receive this letter, then you'll know what you're guilty of. So, it's a win-win situation, huh? _

_Sasuke, oh-ruiner-of-all-that-matters, you are officially blamed for ruining my friendship with Sakura, the near-deaths of Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Naruto, the death of Asuma-sensei, and Kurenai's pain. I'm sure the list will grow, because we're all working so hard to find you. Especially Sakura and Naruto._

_At first I couldn't understand why you left. I didn't know why you felt the need to leave Konoha behind and to go to Orochimaru. But, Shikamaru told me that you left because of your desire to get revenge. He told me about how Itachi killed everyone in your family except for you. He told me about how you were belittled by him, and how your goal in life is to kill him._

_Let's say that you succeed in killing him. Then what are you going to do? You'll be alone and you'll have the blood of your own family on your hands. Does killing your brother bring back your family? When you focus all of your attention on avenging your family, you are essentially becoming him. I would say that the real revenge would be living you life happily and fully, like he wasn't able to._

_But, I hope you fail. I hope you don't kill your brother. I hope he beats you within an inch of your life and leaves you to wallow in your self-pity and your failure. Even then, you won't be able to make up for all the things you've ruined._

_Asuma-sensei's death was probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I've been training so hard, but it wasn't good enough and I couldn't heal him. He's dead, and it's like there's this huge hole in my heart. At first all I wanted was revenge, but now I've realized that isn't what Asuma would have wanted. He even told me so. He told me to watch after Shikamaru and Chouji and to never let Sakura win._

_I've decided to avenge his death by doing just so. I'm going to be a shinobi that he'd be proud of. I won't let anyone ever hurt Shikamaru or Chouji. If anything happens, it'll be over my dead body._

_You know, it's a very beautiful night. Not too humid, or hot, or chilly. If the weather could be like this forever, I would be immensely happy. But, then it would not rain and flowers would not grow and we would die, so I guess I'll just deal with the weather we have._

_Well, I probably should head back and start packing for the mission. So, I'll just end with this one last question. Why did you say good bye to Sakura and not to me?_

_You're an asshole._

_Love,_

_Yamanaka Ino._

Sasuke folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. He kicked Ino's crumpled body over and searched for anything else that would be of importance. He found nothing.

"Stupid girl," he said, walking past her and the two bodies of her teammates.


End file.
